Hiccup Mania
by IanBuddy
Summary: How do you get rid of the hiccups...drink water, hold your breath, stand on one foot and jump up and down...? Fortunately for Serena, Darien has a bright idea. Hope you Enjoy o
1. Chapter 1

_Author:_ IanBuddy

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I do not now nor ever will own Sailormoon, etc etc… This is done for fun not profit, so on and so forth.

_Description:_ Hey one and all, V-chan here. This is another one of my attempts at a short one-part story. Thankfully it is short, in a long kind of way :) Anyway we have the usual characters Serena and Darien. This is another sappy, but clean, romantic story where Serena is having a horrible time with hiccups, and someone (you know who) has to help her get rid of it. How does he do it…hmm…well you're just gonna have to read and find out. Lots of love and kisses to my friends who keep me writing.

**Hiccup Mania**

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**HICCUP**_ "Ugh!" the blonde meatball headed girl grumbled in frustration as she plopped down on the stool. _**HICCUP**_ She groaned in agony then dropped her head on the counter. _**HICCUP**_ "Aagh!"

Darien and Andrew looked on curiously as the girl repetitively banged her head on the countertop.

"Careful Meatball Head, you don't want to knock out the little bit of brain cells you have left, do ya?" Darien teased ruthlessly.

_**HICCUP**_ "Can it Darien!" Serena fussed at her long-time nemesis. _**HICCUP**_ "I'm not in the mood for your _**HICCUP **_smart-aleck remarks today ALRIGHT!"

"What's your problem, did you klutz out in public again or something?" Darien continued to taunt with a huge smirk dancing on his lips.

Serena turned to face the amused dark haired blue-eyed jerk, anger boiling up within her. "DARIEN!" she growled as her face quickly turned bright red in anger. If looks could kill he would definitely had been fried to a crisp. _How dare he! Look at him sitting there drinking his coffee and laughing at my plight. I would love to smack that smug arrogant look right off his incredibly gorgeous face. Yeah that would show him. He has no idea what I've been going through and he thinks he can just make fun of me whenever he feels like it!_ _**HICCUP**_

Andrew, who was standing behind the counter, could see that the usual carefree and happy meatball headed girl was about to explode on his jesting friend. "Ok ok, let's calm down Serena," he cut in, hoping to save Darien from being pummeled.

"No I will not calm down!" Serena yelled at Andrew.

Both Andrew and Darien's mouth dropped open in shock. Never, in all the years Serena had ventured into the arcade, had she raised her voice in anger towards Andrew. Actually it was quite the opposite, she and her friends would flirt shamelessly with him every chance they got.

"Serena honey, what's wrong?" Andrew asked slowly and softly. He knew Darien was in deep trouble now. More than likely his friend must have pushed her buttons one too many times.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! HE is what's wrong," she fumed as she pointed a long accusing finger at Darien.

Un-phased by her outburst, Darien just smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation as she tried earnestly to hold back tears of frustration. "You see Drew, he acts like he could care less. I have been having the worst day…no…the worst two weeks of my life, and the only thing he does is make fun of me." _**HICCUP**_ _**HICCUP**_ "Aagrr!"

"Oh good grief Meatball Head, do you always have to be so over-dramatic about…oww…" Darien cried out as Andrew slapped a hand towel upside his head. "Dude, what was that for?" he growled at his friend.

Andrew glared back before reverting his attention back to the teary-eyed girl. "Talk to me Serena. I know this bozo isn't the cause of this much sadness," he soothingly consoled.

_**SNIFFLE**_ _**HICCUP**_ "I know, I'm sorry Drew. You're right, it's just that I'm so…ah…I 'm so frustrated right now. _**HICCUP**_," she calmly explained. "It's just these stupid _**HICCUP**_ hiccups. I've had these horrible hiccups everyday for the past two weeks and they're driving me crazy."

"Hiccups!" Darien scoffed with a slight chuckle. "That's why you're going berserk on us because you can't get rid of your hiccups? Good grief Meatball Head, drink some water or something."

"Just ignore him Serena," Andrew stated as daggers shot from his eyes towards his amused friend. "Look, how about I make you a strawberry milkshake, on the house. Maybe that will help you feel better, ok sweetheart?" he coaxed softly as he leaned over the counter and gently caressed the tears off her cheeks.

_**HICCUP**_ Temporarily forgetting her misery, Serena nodded happily at Andrew's yummy suggestion. A strawberry milkshake was an excellent way to boost up her droopy spirits.

"Good, I'll be back in a second."

_What a wonderful, gorgeous, hunk of a man. Andrew is so sweet, he definitely cares about me…unlike someone else…_ she thought dreamy-eyed as she reverted her eyes from Andrew's retreating back to Darien's stone walled face. _Wow that's a cold look, what's his problem anyway? I'm the one who should be pissed off not him. What a jerk! He would be so totally hot if he weren't so mean. He could at least show some compassion for me._

Darien took another sip of his coffee then turned his attention back to Serena who had a very disgruntled, but cute look on her face. "What? Are you blaming me for your hiccups now?"

Not responding Serena continued to glare at her nemesis. _**HICCUP**_

Darien rolled his eyes in frustration, "Look Meatball Head, if it's bothering you that much then do something about it instead of complaining."

"For your information jerk, I've already tried water…and food…and holding my breath. Don't you think that after two weeks I would have been smart enough to try everything?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked with laughter in his voice. "I mean you make it too easy for me."

"Whatever you jerk. _**HICCUP**_ Look, just leave me alone alright, I'm not in the mood for your crap today."

"Listen Serena," Andrew chimed in as he returned with her frosty drink, "Maybe you should go to the doctor and get yourself checked out."

"I have, and he said he couldn't find anything '_physically'_ wrong with me. He did suggest that I might consider changing my diet, and blah blah blah…"

At that statement Darien started to sputter and cough as he choked on his coffee. He was trying his hardest not to laugh so he could concentrate on getting his breath back.

Both Andrew and Serena eyed him evilly as he slowly regained his composure.

"See Darien, you shouldn't laugh at the expense of others, you could choke to death," Andrew berated with a slight amused twitch on his lips.

"I know but…I think Meatball Head's doctor doesn't realize that she's like a human garbage disposal," Darien countered while coughing and laughing hysterically.

"How dare you say that about me!" Serena raged. "Well you're…ah…you're nothing but an egotistical, arrogant, pain in the rear, idiotic, _**HICCUP**_ laughing buffoon!"

Darien responded by doubling over in laughter.

"You ought to be committed Darien. You are so mean, I can't _**HICCUP**_ stand you," she growl menacingly with a tough of sadness lacing her voice. _I'll show that jerk not to mess with me. I'll wipe that annoying, but irresistible, smile off his adorable face. Argh…stay focused girl. Remember he's laughing at you because he's an evil, uncaring man._

"Serena just ignore him, he's just trying to get your panties in a twist," Andrew commented gently, but immediately regretted his choice of words as he saw Serena's eyes grow wide in shock and cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Uh…what I meant was he's just trying to piss you off," he reiterated hoping to relax her.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought…well never mind what I thought," she sighed as she closed her eyes and counted to ten so she could calm down.

"What an appropriate phrase Andrew, I'm surprised I didn't think of it," Darien mocked as he continued to chuckle. "But I think you've embarrassed the poor girl to death. Look how red she is."

Abruptly, without a word, Serena slid off her stool and maneuvered her way towards Darien so she was standing only inches away. Darien sobered up instantly as her small rounded face with darken blue fiery eyes rested about a hairsbreadth away from him.

_**HICCUP**_ "You know what Darien," she started while placing her hands on her hips as she gazed into his navy blue eyes. _Wow, his eyes are gorgeous…FOCUS!_ "I really can't stand you. You are the only person that I have ever known whose face I would love to scratch off."

"Really, I never would have guessed," he countered sarcastically but with a little less fire than usual because inside he was a ball of nerves, and sweating like a school aged boy in love.

She noticed the slight change of his tone and the tad quiver in his voice. She also observed a slight fidgetiness of his hands and body. _What is going on here? Wait is he nervous? No! There is no way…why would he be nervous? I doubt it; he's probably just uncomfortable because I'm standing so close to him. Oh boy, I am very close to his tall…and well-toned frame. And did I mention how blue his eyes were…_

For a long moment the two just gazed into each other's eyes, neither making a sound nor taking a breath.

_I've never noticed how incredibly gorgeous he was. I mean from afar he's hot of course, I'm not blind, but at close range he's downright…breathtaking…if you can call a guy that. But I'm shocked I really hadn't noticed the ten thousand times I've run into him._ _**HICCUP**_ Because of that hated sound, the spell between them was instantly broken.

Darien quickly recovered and reverted his eyes from the blonde beauty. "So do you have something interesting to say Meatball Head, or do you just enjoy being this close to me?"

That comment snapped Serena back into reality and her cheeks began to redden in embarrassment, again. "Oooh, you really are a hot-headed prick who doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut," she roared with anger.

"I try my best," he teased with an inciting smirk.

"Well then let me help you cool down a bit." Then without more ado, and a smile gracing her lips, she grabbed her frosty beverage and slowly poured the pink gooey substance over his head.

Darien sat calmly without emotion as Serena shook out the last little droplets of strawberry goodness onto his head.

Andrew burst into a fit of laughter as Serena smiled triumphantly at her cunningness. Darien, on the other hand, continued to sit unmoving as Serena twirled around giddily while patting herself on the back for a job well done. But in all her gaiety she failed to notice the mischievous sparkle flashing in his stormy blue eyes.

"There you go Darien…I think pink is definitely your color. _**Hiccup**_" she stated sweetly then sat back down on her stool feeling very satisfied.

"Well that was a very cold side of you Meatball Head," Darien stated calmly as he slid off his seat and stealthily took his place next to the giggling girl.

"Sigh I know," she acknowledged arrogantly still chuckling over her craftiness. _Finally I have the upper hand. He always gets the last laugh but now…ha, look who's laughing now. That will teach that egotistical, obnoxious jerk not to mess with me._ Unfortunately, because she was reveling in her supremacy, she failed to notice that Darien slipped from his seat and maneuvered himself directly behind her.

"But you know what the best part of your little prank was?" he whispered deeply into her ear.

Serena's laughter quickly subsided as she felt his warm breath tickling her ear. Fear immediately engulfed her as she realized the precarious situation she was in. _**HICCUP**_ "Darien, please don't do what I think you're gonna do _**hiccup**_," she pleaded in vain while closing her eyes and praying the floor would open up and swallow her.

"TOO LATE!"

In an instant every person in the arcade was jolted from their seats as a high-pitched wail exploded in the room like a bomb going off. People looked on in amusement as a handsome pink strawberry man tackled a bun-headed squealing girl, smearing the pink gooey substance all over her. Serena struggled unsuccessfully against her assailant since most of her energy was channeled into her boisterous laughter and screams. The assault was short lived as the exhausted couple sprawled out on the arcade floor giggling like school kids with strawberry milkshake covering their faces, clothes, and hair.

"Great, I'm going to be here all day cleaning up this mess," Andrew murmured under his breath. But he couldn't complain too much, he loved the fact that Serena and Darien were actually having fun together…for once. "Hey you two love-birds, are you finished with your little make-out session yet…good grief show some dignity people, this is a family restaurant you know," he teased joyfully.

Darien chuckled at his friend's remark while Serena blushed a bright shade of red which made her look like a pink candy-coated apple.

"Yeah I think we're finished here," Darien responded as he lifted himself off the floor. He then turned and lowered his hand to Serena offering her assistance.

_Wow, what is this? Darien is actually acting like a gentleman…shocking, someone please pinch me. Maybe he's not as much of a jerk as I thought._ So with a smile she allowed him to help her up. "Thanks," she stated with a bit of shyness. As she stood up she found herself within close proximity to his person again, and gazing into a pair of deep piercing blue eyes. She soon realized that he was not being quick to release her hand…not that she minded though. _I wonder why he's not pushing me away from him or calling me a cruel name. I wonder if his heart is pounding as fast as mine. None of this makes since. You know who cares, he is the most gorgeous man I have ever been this close to…even with the pink guck running down his face. Maybe, just maybe he might actually like me…in a romantic kinda way._

"So," Darien purred softly as he gazed down into her wide sparkling eyes, "do you think that cured your hiccups?"

Snapping out of her trance, _Hiccups? What is he…oh yeah my hiccups. I can't believe it, my hiccups are gone…I'm cured!_ _**HICCUP**_ _Never mind…oh well._ She thought disgruntled.

"So does this mean I should break open the bottle of champagne? You two are the hottest and pinkest couple in here," Andrew interjected loudly shattering the tranquility of the mood.

Darien rolled his eyes at his jesting friend, "Grow up Andrew, you know that would never happen."

With those words Serena's heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest and stomped on. _Who am I kidding, like Darien could ever see himself with someone as plain as me. Whatever…who cares anyway._

"We all know that the closest thing you would ever have to champagne is Sprite," Darien teased his friend and gave Serena a sly wink.

_Strike that last thought…maybe he does like me…hmm._

Andrew chuckled and tossed them both a wet towel, "here, clean yourselves off. You both are a mess, and you're dripping milkshake on my floor."

"Thanks Drew," Serena replied sweetly as she attempted to wipe off as much of the sticky shake as possible. _**HICCUP**_ "And you are wrong Drew, Darien is definitely not into me like that. I mean look at us, we argue all the time, and he is always such a jerk to me. Actually this was the first time we have ever gotten along and laughed _with_ each other." As she made her statement she briefly glanced out the corner of her eye to catch Darien's reaction. She noticed him with his arms crossed over his chest staring at her with a slight smirk tugging at his lips, so she quickly looked away. _**HICCUP**_

"You know I think you're right Serena," Andrew commented. "I don't think I've seen you two ever get along or have fun together. But Darien, the next time I tell you to be nice to a girl that doesn't mean tackle her to the ground and rub your body all over her."

Both Darien and Andrew chuckled heartily over that statement while Serena continued to blush profusely from embarrassment.

_**HICCUP**_ _**HICCUP**_ _**HICCUP**_ "Argh! Why won't these stupid hiccups go away," she cried out in frustration.

"Well there has to be some way to get rid of them," Andrew stated, concern instantly replacing his merriment.

"How?"

"Umm…let's see, you've tried eating and drinking, and laughing…hmm. I'm sorry Serena, I'm not quite sure what else to do. Well here's a thought, how about…"

"Scaring them away," Darien cut in.

"Scare them away? I honestly doubt that would work either _**HICCUP,**_" Serena responded sadly. _**HICCUP**_ "Ooh, I'd give anything…ANYTHING…if someone could get rid of these horrible hiccups. I would be a maid, do that person's homework, cook, anything!"

Darien and Andrew looked at each other with dread, they both knew too well from the stories they had heard that those suggestions were not any of Serena's…"strong points"…putting it kindly.

"I don't think you need to resort to something that drastic Serena," Andrew cajoled gently.

"But I would do it Drew, I'm desperate." _**HICCUP**_

"How desperate?" Darien piped in.

Serena eyed him quizzically. _Why is he asking that? I wonder, what is going through that head of his…or do I really want to know?_ "What do you have in mind Darien?"

"Something interesting…but how desperate are you? Would you be open to anything?"

"Anything that's not perverted Darien. I'm not that kind of girl," she bit back.

"Of course, I would never suggest anything like that. What kind of guy do you think I am?" he retorted.

Serena continued to stare at him trying to read his thoughts and wondering if she should trust him or turn tail and run. _I know he has some crazy idea hiding up his sleeve. But what could it hurt? If he can rid me of this nuisance, then great! I trust him…I think._ "Ok Darien, I'm open for anything you want to offer." _**HICCUP**_

"And afterwards you'll give me anything I ask for right?" he confirmed with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_Oh boy, I know I'm really going to regret this._ "Anything!" she stated with as much bravado as she could muster while meeting his gaze head on. "But don't be a pervert or anything, I mean it."

"Of course," he confirmed with a sly wink causing little butterflies to dance around in her stomach.

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Sorry, can't tell you yet," he teased. "So how 'bout you meet me back here at the arcade in two hours."

"Two hours?"

"I need some time to make arrangements, then I need to hop in the shower to get this guck off of me."

Serena giggled, "Yeah, a nice shower sounds wonderful right about now. Ok two hours then."

"Oh also," Darien continued as his eyes gingerly roamed up and down Serena's petite frame causing shivers to run through her body and her cheeks to stain red from embarrassment. "You might want to wear something a bit…warmer."

"Warmer? But it's summer…" she started to complain as she glanced at her pink stained short sleeved top and jean mini-skirt.

"Just do it Meatball Head. A pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt will work well."

"What are you planning Darien?" Andrew inquired curiously.

"That's for me to know and Meatball Head to find out…in two hours."

Serena crossed her arms and glared menacingly at him as he continued to use that hated name. "I don't know if I want to be alone with you now jerk." _**HICCUP**_

"Look if you'd like, Andrew could come along too."

"Cool, I would love to come," Andrew exclaimed with a bit of over the top excitement. "Uh…what I meant was, I think it would be right if I came along just to watch over Serena of course… _**hee hee**_. But I'll need to get things in order here first. That shouldn't be much of a problem though, I'm sure Sherri will cover for me."

"Then it's settled," Darien concluded. "Don't worry Meatball Head, I assure you I'm going to scare those hiccups right outta you."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Serena whined under her breath. _**HICCUP**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

End of Chapter 1

Hey Minna…I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This story originally was suppose to be a one-shot…but who am I kidding…hee hee. Anyway, on a serious note, this is one of my major fluff stories, and it's just going to get fluffier. I already have the whole story written but I just haven't transferred it all to the computer yet. Be patient please, to all those who liked it. Please R&R, but be kind…I'm very sensitive, and I'm only doing this for fun and to bring enjoyment to people. Thanks again to all my peeps that encouraged me to write…Luv you guys. The next chapter should come out real soon. God Bless!!

IanBuddy

January 2008


	2. Chapter 2

_Author:_ IanBuddy

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I do not now nor ever will own Sailormoon, etc etc… This is done for fun not profit, so on and so forth.

_Description:_ Hey one and all, V-chan here with Chapter 2. I'm thinking that you probably liked the first chapter enough to keep reading. Thank you :) Anyway, to re-summarize, this is another sappy, but clean, romantic story where Serena is having a horrible time with hiccups, and Darien has come up with a plan to help her get rid of it. How does he do it…hmm…well you're just gonna have to read and find out. Lots of love and kisses to my friends and readers who keep me writing. Hope you like.

**Hiccup Mania**

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

Two hours later, the trio met in front of the arcade dressed in not very summer-y clothes. They all hopped into Darien's car and proceeded to their destination.

"So where are we going Darien?" Serena probed impatiently from the back seat. _**HICCUP**_

"Relax Meatball Head, we'll be there in a few minutes," Darien responded, chuckling at her anxious behavior.

"I think I have an idea of what you're planning," Andrew announced confidently.

"I doubt it," Darien retorted smugly.

"If you know Drew then tell me…PLEEAASSSEEE!" Serena begged as she wrapped her arms tightly around Andrew's neck pinning his head to the head rest.

"Serena…_**choke cough**_…stop, you're choking …"

"Good grief Meatball Head, you're killing the poor guy with that strangle hold," Darien intervened on Andrew's behalf.

Serena, realizing that Andrew was starting to turn purple, quickly released her grip around his neck. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Drew, I didn't realize…"

"_**Cough**_…no problem…_**cough**_…I'm fine," Andrew tried to reassure her as he struggled to regain his breath.

_**HICCUP**_

"Andrew doesn't know where we are going Meatball Head, he was just running his mouth off as usual. But honestly girl, you didn't have to choke him to death."

"I said I was sorry jerk, it was just an accident."

"Well be more careful next time. For all of our safety, please try to keep your '_accidents_' and klutz attacks to a minimum today ok."

Serena glared and stuck her tongue out at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her. _Here he goes being a jerk again. Next time maybe I'll 'accidentally' strangle him._ she thought as an evil grin formed on her lips.

"What is that look for?" Darien inquired as he viewed her sinister look in his rear view mirror.

Surprised that he could see her, she immediately replaced her menacing gaze with an innocent '_I'm too cute to be mean_' one. "I don't know what you're talking about." _**HICCUP**_

"Yeah sure, anyway we're here," he stated as he made a right turn in the direction of the airstrip.

"I knew it!" Andrew bellowed enthusiastically. "Dude I knew you were going to do this."

Darien didn't say anything but sat with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Do what Drew, do what?" Serena asked with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Can I tell her?" Andrew asked his friend.

"Sure."

"Well Serena, Darien here is taking you skydiving."

"Skydiving?" she repeated softly with defeat weighing down on her spirit. _**HICCUP**_ "Um…I hate to break this to you Darien but I've already been skydiving before. So, unfortunately, your plan to scare the hiccups out of me is not going to work. Thanks for trying though."

"Don't count it as a lost so soon Meatball Head, you still haven't been skydiving with _ME_," Darien answered confidently.

"You're right, what was I thinking…going with _YOU_ probably will be a terrifying experience." _**HICCUP**_

Darien chuckled at her sarcastic resolution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they pulled into the parking area, the three excited the car and strolled up to the hanger.

"My friend Jason, who's the dive instructor, will be taking us up today. Try to be on your best behavior Meatball Head, we don't want him to regret taking us up. Plus I still have a few more favors to collect from him."

Serena glared and made obscene gestures behind his back, as Andrew just chuckled and shook his head at their idiocracy.

"Hey Darien," a man with sandy blonde hair yelled from across the room.

"Yo Jason," Darien replied.

As the too approached each other they slapped hands in their male frat boy kind of way, as well as a few brisk pats on the back.

_Wow what a hottie. I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now to be constantly surrounded by the hottest guys in town…hee hee._ She thought gleefully as she peaked at the gorgeous man from behind Darien's back.

"I'm glad you called when you did 'cause I'm about to take my class up in a few," Jason chatted joyfully.

"I'm looking forward to tagging along."

"Of course you are you cheapskate," he joked, then turned his attention to Andrew. "Hey Andrew, what's up dude?"

"Not much," Andrew replied as they slapped hands in greeting as well.

"Wow, it's good to see you guys again, it's been a while."

"I know, you need to come hang out at the arcade more often like Darien…he practically lives there."

"Would love to, I've just been busy lately, you know teaching these diving classes, and taking a few courses at the college. A guy's gotta make a living."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Some of us have to work for a living," Andrew responded with light sarcasm as he glanced in Darien's direction.

Darien rolled his eyes at his two jesting friends. "Yeah dude I guess that sucks for you. But don't worry I'll be thinking of you and your plight as I'm chillin' on my yacht in the Caribbean," he retorted with an equal amount of sarcasm.

The guys chuckled at Darien's witty comeback.

"Now, can we get back at the matter at hand?" Darien demanded with a bit of impatience.

"Alright alright, so who's the intended victim?" Jason inquired with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Darien wrapped his arm around Serena to position his hand on the small of her back and slid her forward.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Jason drawled with a big flashy smile plastered on his face.

_**HICCUP**_

_He even has great teeth, what a cutie._ She stuck out her hand meekly as she peered up at him through her eyelashes. "Hi, I'm Serena…Serena Anders."

Jason gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of it in a gentleman-like fashion. "Nice to meet you Serena Anders, I'm Jason McPherson, and I'll be your dive instructor today."

Serena giggled and blushed at his chivalrous behavior. _**HICCUP**_ _Now why can't 'others' be gentlemanly like Jason. It wouldn't hurt. Wait…why does Darien still have his hand on my back? I wonder if he forgot it was there._

Darien was not amused by Jason's flirtatious antics. He calmly and smoothly removed Serena's hand from his buddy's grasp. "Always the playboy, huh Jason," he stated a bit aggressively.

Jason chuckled heartily at Darien's remark, "I never thought I'd see the day when 'Mr. I am too busy to care about a girl' would be jealous."

"I agree," Andrew chimed in. "Darien has been shocking the life outta me today. You should have seen them earlier when Serena poured…" But he stopped in midsentence as he noticed bloody daggers emanating from Darien's eyes. "Ah…yeah…today has been a weird day."

Trying hard to hold back another round of laughter, Jason cleared his throat loudly. "Well that was fun. Now enough of this banter, we've best get going. I've got other people waiting to go diving as well," Jason stated as he ushered them to the back room.

_**HICCUP**_ _What in the world is going on here? Am I missing something? Did he just say what I thought he said? I must be hearing things, or maybe Jason is delusional…there's NO WAY Darien is jealous over me. Argh…nothing makes sense._ Serena eventually came to the conclusion that she was overhearing a conversation which was probably some sort of inside joke. After all they were all good friends, and friends loved to tease each other…she should know. But there was one thing that still confused her, it was the fact that Darien was still holding her hand as they walked to the back room. _Weird!_ _**HICCUP**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright everyone, we are almost at cruising altitude," Jason bellowed over the roar of the plane's engine. "So is everyone ready to jump?"

"Yeah!" was the collective response.

"Great! So let's get ready. Remember, review in your minds everything we discussed earlier and your jump will be an awesome experience. Mark, you're up first man."

"ALRIGHT BABY!" the scraggily surfer-looking guy, who was obviously Mark, exclaimed loudly.

Serena sat nervously trying to go over in her head all she was instructed to do. She glanced briefly over at Darien who indulged her with one of his impish, but very hot, grins. _**HICCUP**_ _Argh, that stupid Darien. I already told that jerk that I've been skydiving before, so I know this definitely won't scare these wretched hiccups away. Well I shouldn't be too angry with him, at least I get to have some fun with a free dive…lucky!_

"Hey Serena," Jason spoke loudly as he sat next to her, causing her to jump in fright and almost fall out of her seat. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh I wasn't scared, just startled a bit that's all," she fibbed giggling nervously.

Jason chuckled at her obvious anxiety. "So, are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Good," he stated as he sat back and draped his arm around her shoulders and gave it a little squeeze.

Serena instantly tensed up at his brazen actions. _Oh my goodness, is he flirting with me? Alright now I'm really confused. Ok calm down girl, maybe he's just being friendly. Don't be stupid, just because a hot as apple pie guy puts his arm around you doesn't automatically mean he's flirting. But even if he is…who cares he's gorgeous. So why do I still feel uncomfortable. Maybe my senses are all screwed up because of the altitude…yeah that sounds good._ With that thought she forced herself to relax so she could enjoy this experience.

"You're not afraid are you?" he asked as he felt how stiff her body was.

"Of course I'm not afraid of skydiving, I've done this once before," she replied completely misunderstanding his question. "In fact I've already told Darien that…_**HICCUP**_…that I wasn't afraid, but he didn't listen to me. Actually I don't think he cares about my issue right now. He probably just wanted to go skydiving and then used me as an excuse to do it."

"Maybe…or maybe this was a roundabout way for him to get closer to you."

"I doubt it. He probably…"

"You know he's in love with you right?" Jason interrupted her thought.

"What?! W-why would you say that?" she stuttered in shock and with disbelief.

"Darien and I have been boys for a long time, and I can read him like an open book. Plus…right now he's over there simmering in his seat because he thinks I'm flirting with you…which I am of course," he loudly whispered the last part in her ear.

Serena could not believe her ears. _I know he is not saying what I think he said? Either Jason has had one too many jumps or it's so freaking loud in here that I didn't hear him correctly. There's no way Darien is in love with ME._ Slowly she turned her head ever so slightly to get a peak at Darien. To her amazement it actually appeared as though he was about to break a blood vessel in his head. _Oh my goodness, he really looks pissed. Can it be? Could he really be in love with me like I am with him? Maybe Jason isn't as psychotic as I thought he was._ _**HICCUP**_

"Don't look so surprised Serena. Darien is usually a bit slow when it comes to women and expressing his feelings, but I do know he is crazy in love with you."

_Is he serious? I highly doubt that Darien has ever had trouble with women. I mean look at him, he's the hottest guy in town. Any girl in her right mind would shamelessly throw herself at his feet and beg him to go out with her. So if that's the case, and he could get any girl he wanted, why would want me? Of course I'm secretly in love with him, but I know he would never give me the time of day._

"Look, never mind about Darien, you need to put your mind back on the jump right now."

Serena nodded and then made her way over to the rest of the group making sure to not make eye contact with Darien. _Yes he's right, think about the jump, not Darien and him loving you, which I don't know is true. What am I saying, of course it's not. But Jason does know him. STOP, think about the jump…and not the hot gorgeous guy who's right next to you…ARGH!_ _**HICCUP**_

"Alright everyone, listen up," Jason shouted to the group of jumpers. "We're about to start. Everyone line up in order. Mark, you're up buddy."

"Alright! Let's Rock Dude," Mark hollered and hooted as he positioned himself by the open door.

"And remember everyone, relax, stay calm…and just have fun. Have a great jump, and see you on the ground."

A huge cheer went up from the group as everyone got into position.

Serena suddenly started to feel jumping beans going crazy in her stomach, her heart was beating a mile a minute, and her hands felt sweaty. Feeling nervous was an understatement. _**HICCUP**_ _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be behaving like this, I've done this before. Aagh, it's probably Darien and his supposed love for me. Or maybe it's all his stupid hype about scaring the hiccups outta me…yeah that's probably the safest route, blame him for my problems. What an idiot, I would think a guy with his smarts would come up with a better idea at getting rid of my ailment. Honestly he should have jumped at the chance to turn me into his maid, or something else more humiliating. I must be the idiot, how stupid of me to even ask him for help. I guess when a person is desperate they will go along with any outrageous idea._

"Hey," Darien nudged her from her trance. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

Surprised by Darien's sudden closeness, she had to mentally make he voice sound normal, since butterflies decided to begin dancing around in her tummy. "Of course I'm alright, I was just thinking that's all."

"About Jason?" he questioned with an icy tone.

Serena was shocked. _What kind of question is that? Hmm…this might be my chance to test Jason's suspicions._ "What if I was? Are you jealous?"

Darien stared intently at the blonde girl as he was caught off guard by her response.

Serena could see that he wasn't expecting an answer like that from her. She was beginning to feel a tad superior because she had stumped the all-knowing Darien, but then she noticed his tight lips and clenched jaw and thought she might have made a mistake making that remark. But in an instant his mood did a complete 180.

"And what if I am jealous?" he shot back with a slight raise of his brow and a smirk pulling on his lips.

Serena was flabbergasted. She honestly didn't think he would come back with that remark. She thought maybe he would get tongue-tied, or outright deny the accusation.

"Or maybe that's what you wanted, for me to be jealous. If you so desperately want to be with Jason then by all means…don't let me stop you," he spat angrily.

_What, another mood change._ Again Serena was at a lost for words, "Wha-what do you…I'm not trying get with…"

"Alright Serena, it's time to jump," Jason yelled out to her.

She looked at Jason's outstretched hand then back to Darien's all-knowing look. _**HICCUP**_ _Fine, if he wants to be that way. I have no reason to feel guilty. We are not a couple, and he's never implied that he wanted to be with me. I'm a free woman after all, I can flirt with whomever I want._ With that she turned up her nose in a snotty manner with a _**humph**_, and made her way towards Jason.

"Ok, don't be nervous, you'll do just fine," Jason encouraged as he placed his hands on her hips causing her cheeks to redden slightly.

"I'm not nervous. Like I said I've done this before," she replied giving him a flirtatious smile. _**HICCUP**_

"Alright Meatball Head, are you ready to say goodbye to those hiccups, or are you going to stand there all day flirting with Jason?" Darien grunted as he came up behind her.

Serena responded by narrowing her eyes at him.

"And after your hiccups are gone…I still would like to have my reward," he whispered smoothly into her ear.

_Calm down girl, he's trying to break your will…goodness it's working, but I will never let him know that._ "Sure Darien, you can have whatever you want once this dive scares these hiccups away," she stated sarcastically and turned away. She could hear him chuckling at her comment. _That boy is so exasperating, and arrogant. Whatever, just ignore him and jump off this plane…yeah…I can do it…no problem._

"Darien, are you ready to jump with her?" Jason asked his friend.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be," he answered with a playful smirk as he saw the confused expression on Serena's face.

"What are you talking about? Why is Darien jumping with me? Is that even allowed?"

"Because I asked Jason to let me go with you…so you wouldn't be too scared of course," Darien responded nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he finished with a wink.

Serena rolled her eyes at his arrogant attitude. _Now this is the Darien I know, a jerk who constantly belittles me._ "Darien, you idiot, what exactly do you hear when I open my mouth to talk, huh? I'm starting to think you enjoy ignoring me."

"When you're out there you'd better hold my hands tightly though, just to be on the safe side. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," he continued ignoring her comment.

"Ugh, good grief," she sputtered with frustration. "You see what I have to deal with Jason? You see how he ignores me?"

"I see," Jason chuckled.

"Com'on Meatball Head, we don't have all day to stand here and argue," he fussed while trying to grab her hands.

"Leave me alone you jerk, I am perfectly capable of jumping by myself." _**HICCUP**_ _Moron! Of course he will treat me like a mindless idiot. I don't know why I expected better. Jason is so wrong about him. It's sad though…I was actually starting to believe that he cared for me. __**sniff**__ Whatever, I'll get over the hurt like I usually do._ "Ok Jason, I'm ready."

"Oh one more thing before you jump alone Meatball Head."

"What!" _**HICCUP**_ Her patience level had already hit its limit.

"The next time, if ever, you think about skydiving again, make sure you pack your own chute," he answered softly into her ear while wrapping an arm around her small waist.

_No butterflies, no butterflies! He doesn't care about you, he's just teasing you again._ "Yeah yeah whatever jerk," she exclaimed rolling her eyes. _What a bone-head. 'You better pack your own chute next time'…he honestly can't help being mean to me…even though he's holding me so gently. Focus! Doesn't he think I know to pack my own chute? Obviously no…he probably thinks I'm dumb, that's why he said that. He didn't tell that to Andrew or anyone else, just me…hold on a sec…why __would__ he say that? What an odd statement. He's implying that I didn't pack my…well come to think of it, I don't remember doing it. _ She turned her head to glance at Darien, who was sporting a mischievous looking grin. Instantly she began to feel very uncomfortable as she dreaded the response to her next question. "_Why_ are you telling me this?"

"Oh no reason. I just thought you would like to be aware of the fact that I was the one who packed your bag, while you're plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground below. Especially since you want to jump alone," he responded with a smile as his arms tightened around her waist.

All the color drained from her face as she heard this. _**HICCUP**_ "And why…_**gulp**_…is this a problem?"

"Well I needed a way to scare you, so I conveniently forgot to pack your chute."

"What!" _**HICCUP**_

"But don't worry sweetheart, I'll be there to catch you."

"W-what? Are you crazy…"

"Bon Voyage," he yelled cheerfully as he tossed her off the plane.

"Darieeeennnn…." Was the last high-pitched scream Darien heard as Serena tumbled rapidly towards the Earth.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

End of Chapter 2

Kon'nichi wa Minna. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it got kinda breathy, sorry couldn't help myself I had to get a lot of the drama out there. I've been trying really hard to get this chapter out sooner than later. Initially I wanted to add the next part to this chapter, but it is a bit long so I'll just make another chapter. So there will be a total of 4 chapters when I'm done. Don't worry chapter 3 will be more exciting and very very sappy. Please be kind when you review. Honestly I was on something when I thought up this crazy story. I know there are probably some things that aren't true about skydiving, I wouldn't know 'cause I've never been _**hee hee**_. I'm just hoping that people can enjoy this for entertaining purposes. Oh, btw, Jason is Jadeite…I love to use everyone (even the generals) if I can. Look forward to chapter 3 which will be out really soon. Thank you so much to all my wonderful friends and the people who keep me writing. Take care and God Bless!!

V-Chan (aka IanBuddy)

January 2008


	3. Chapter 3

_Author:_ IanBuddy

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I do not now nor ever will own Sailormoon, etc etc… This is done for fun not profit, so on and so forth.

_Description:_ Hey one and all, V-chan here with Chapter 3. _**whew**_ I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story enough to come back. Thank you :) Anyway, re-summarizing again, this is another sappy, but clean, romantic story where Serena is having a horrible time with hiccups, and Darien has come up with a plan to help her get rid of it. How does he do it…hmm…yeah we know how…_**wink**_. Lots of love to my friends and readers who keep me writing. Hope you like.

**Hiccup Mania **

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

Serena tumbled and rolled as she fell from the sky, screaming in absolute terror along the way. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Someone help me please…I don't wanna die._ she prayed in earnest as her life flashed before her eyes. She thought of her friends and family and how they would miss her. There was so much more in life that she had wanted to do…like have a boyfriend, and her first kiss, which she hoped would have been Darien. But now, because of _HIM_, her life was ending. _Darien, why? Darien…_

Then suddenly, as soon as she had given up hope, she saw…Darien! He was fast approaching. _He-he's coming to save me._ Her fight instinct instantly took over her body. She struggle to straighten herself and reach out to him praying that she could grab onto him and live. A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity to her, their hands touched. Serena tried to grab onto him for dear life, but instead he quickly grabbed her pack then shoved her away sharply. Before she realized what happened her body immediately decelerated as her chute materialized and proceeded to glide her smoothly to the ground. _I don't believe it…there was a parachute in there all along. How could I be soooo stupid? Of course he wouldn't push me off the plane without a chute. I am such an idiot…I didn't even call his bluff and pull the cord, instead I freaked out like a baby. How embarrassing. Why is it I always feel embarrassed or am humiliated when Darien's around? Maybe it's because he's the one doing it to me. I trusted him so much that I actually believed he didn't put the chute in my pack. I could have been killed! That MORON! How dare he scare me like that? He really must hate me to be this mean to me. Now I know for a fact that Jason was wrong._ Serena's emotions continued to race wildly out of control in her head as she slowly descended to the earth.

She then looked around to see if anyone else in her party was nearby. As she peered down she saw Darien's, or who she thought was Darien's, parachute floating gracefully to the ground. _That jerk. I think I've had about enough of him. I can't believe that Jason was so off the mark with this. Here I go being naïve and trusting people again. Only an idiot would believe that Darien was in love with me…please…the jerk tried to kill me. Well I guess I should give him a little credit for saving my life…wait, no…it's because of him my life was in danger in the first place. If he hadn't lied to me I never would have needed saving, I could have had a fun and exciting jump. Ohhhh I am so mad right now. Just wait 'til I get on the ground…I'll definitely let him know exactly how I felt about his little stunt._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After Darien detached himself from his diving gear he quickly trotted over to the area where Serena had landed.

Serena saw him approaching while she was trying to unclip the last buckle. Once the contraption unhooked she discarded the pack on the ground and set off towards her nemesis.

"Serena, are you alright?" Darien inquired with worry as she came near. "I thought you were…umph," he groaned unable to finish his statement as he stumbled backwards from the force of her fist connecting with his face. "Ow…_**beep beep beep**_," he cursed loudly.

"YOU STUPID, WRETCHED, PSYCHOTIC JERK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What in the world…why did you hit me? You could've broken my jaw," he fussed angrily.

"I should have broken your face you no good piece of cow manure that has been rotting in the sun for days," she bellowed as she continued to throw wild punches into his arms and stomach.

But to her utter surprise Darien burst out into a roar of laughter. She could not believe what she was hearing, here he was the one guy she had thought to be in love with, and he was laughing at her. Words could not describe at that moment the amount of pain and total devastation she felt in her heart. "How could you?" she seethed with tears welling up in her eyes.

Darien saw the heartbroken look in her eyes and he immediately sobered up. "Serena," he started and reached out his hand to her.

She instantly recoiled away from him. "Don't touch me," she cried vehemently.

"Serena, what…what did I do?"

"What did you do? I can't believe you. I knew you didn't like me, obviously since we do fight with each other everyday. But I had no idea that you _hated_ me that much."

"W-what?" he stuttered incredulously.

"Tell me something Darien, what did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" With that question she could not hold back anymore, the flood gates were opened and tears came streaming down her face.

Darien about died seeing his Meatball Head breakdown in front of him. This was not her usual wails and tantrums that occurred on a daily basis. He could tell her pain and tears were from her heart…her broken heart. Swiftly and gracefully, he wrapped his strong arms around her holding her close to him.

Initially she tried to push him away, but all the fight in her had disappeared so instead she just buried her face into his chest and wept. _How could he hate me so? Why does he always make me cry…why do I allow myself to cry? I hate him…I do, I hate him. He's a worthless dog, and an uncaring cold-hearted jerk. I can't believe I allowed him into my heart. He almost kills me, and then laughs about it._

"Shh, don't cry Serena," she heard him coax while holding her tightly against his broad chest with one hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back. "I am so sorry Serena honey…I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Serena's sobs slowly died down as his words finally registered in her brain. _What in the world…why is he comforting me like this? It's because of him that I'm so upset, but right now…right now I feel so safe and secure in his arms. Have I lost my mind? He tried to kill me…well scare me to death…so what, same difference. But now he's acting as though he cares for me. I am so confused._ She slowly raised her head off his chest to stare into his deep blue, worry-filled eyes.

Darien smiled softly then reached up and tenderly wiped away the trail of tears with his thumbs.

"I-I don't understand," she stammered, her befuddled gaze never wandering from his soft gentle eyes.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why are you being so nice to me now?"

"Because I hurt you…I'm not sure how I did…but I did, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

"How can you say that?" she snapped cutting off his apology. Her anger was starting to rise again. She then pushed him off of her and took a few steps back so she would be able to focus her anger without his closeness muddling her senses. "How can you stand here and tell me you have no idea how you hurt me?"

For once in his life, Darien was at a lost for words.

"Let me remind you that you tried to KILL ME!"

"What, no I didn't."

"Oh please, you told me I didn't have a chute then pushed me off the plane, _remember_."

"You said I could do anything no matter how crazy, '_remember that_'," he defended himself.

"I thought I was going to _**die**_ DARIEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I thought you were going to die too," he hollered back just as forcefully.

That comment silenced her for a quick moment. She wasn't expecting him to understand or even show compassion for her. "What?" she questioned in a softer, but confused tone.

"Look I don't know what happened up there," he stated more gently. "I was only trying to scare you. I never thought in a million years you would actually believe that I would toss you off that plane without a chute. Then I was going crazy wondering what was taking you so long to pull your cord."

"Y-you told me I didn't have a chute…so I guess I just freaked out."

"Good grief," he sighed with frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Out of all the times we argue and I make stupid and nasty comments you ignore me and write me off as a mean jerk. But today, as you are falling from the sky, you decide to listen to me, and…_**sigh**_…only heaven knows why…believe me."

"I thought you hated me," she argued weakly, and lowered her head in shame.

"Serena honey," his voice purred sweetly as he walked up and gently cupped her face in his hands. "I could never hate you…never."

She raised her eyes to meet his. She was very aware of their close proximity to each other, and the feel of his warm masculine fingers tenderly stroking her skin. She could not help a little blush from forming on her cheeks as those butterflies resumed their previous dance in her stomach. _He could never hate me, __**sigh**__, how sweet. He has me so confused right now with my feelings. I want so much to hate him, but how can I hate such a gorgeous man who makes my senses go wild with every touch. But wait a minute…he did laugh at me._ "If you don't hate me, then why were you laughing?"

Darien chuckled slightly, "Sweetheart I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what you said."

"About breaking your face?"

"No, if I recall correctly, you referred to me as '_a piece of cow manure rotting in the sun for a couple of days_'."

Serena giggled slightly, "Well I guess that was kinda funny. But it was meant to be an insult. Every summer my family and I go see my grandparents who live on a farm. I tell you, there is nothing worse than the fresh country scent of rotting cow poop."

"I'm so glad I reminded you of it," he responded with a hearty laugh. Soon they both were laughing joyfully together for the second time that day. "But seriously Serena," he started as the laughter died down. "You have to believe that I would never have done this if I knew your life would be in danger."

After a moment of thought, Serena smiled softly at him, "I believe you."

"You do?" he questioned with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you," he stated sincerely. "You know, I was actually scared to death up there. When I realized you were in trouble something snapped in my brain and I knew I had to do everything in my power to get to you. I didn't care if I got my chute up in time or not, I would have died trying to save you."

Serena was genuinely shocked by his confession. _Did he just say he would die for me?_ "But…I don't understand…why?"

"Because…" he stopped and started to look everywhere but at her.

She could see the struggle going on within him, so she waited patiently wondering what was going through his head.

"Because I…umm…"he stopped again. Finally he met her eyes straight on, blue clashing with blue, "Because I love you."

Serena's heart practically flew out of her chest to soar through the clouds. Her breath immediately caught in her throat, and she had to remind herself to breath before she passed out. She never thought she would ever hear those three words from his lips, particularly addressed to her. Shock was a mild form of what you would call the state she was in.

Unfortunately, Darien took her prolonged silence as a rejection. "I know you probably despise me because of all the horrible things I've said and done to you. I understand really, I don't deserve you. You probably would like to be with someone like Jason. He is a great guy and he's definitely attracted to you…like every other guy in town," he spoke the last part under his breath. "And you seem to be attracted to him."

Serena still could not move, or make any sounds come out of her mouth.

"I do want you to know that I love you with all my heart and hopefully…hopefully one day you could forgive me. I want to prove my love for you so maybe someday you could possibly love me back," he continued nervously. "You're probably thinking that I've lost my mind, but…"

But before he could finish his sentence Serena suddenly grabbed his shirt collar, pulled his head down to her level, and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

Darien quickly recovered from his shock and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close which caused the kiss to deepen.

Serena melted like butter in his arms as his powerful lips danced over soft ones in a loving and tender rhythmic motion. As the kiss ended, so they both could catch their breaths, they rested their foreheads together staring deeply into one another's eyes.

_I can't believe what has just happened. He loves me…ME out of all people. And I kissed him…am I insane…wow I feel bold. This seems so right though, being held in his arms. It feels like I belong here…with him holding me forever._

"So," Darien whispered as his lips began trailing butterfly kisses from her forehead, across her cheeks, and finally down her neck. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes," she purred softly closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his warm silky kisses on her tender skin.

"Really?" he questioned as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you silly."

At that statement Darien instantly snapped upright pulling Serena out of her blissful trance. "Do you mean that, seriously?" he asked cautiously.

She flashed him a bright smile and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "Absolutely! I've been in love with you forever, but was afraid to tell you…thinking you hated me."

Suddenly Serena found herself twirling through the air as Darien whooped with joy at her confession. She laughed happily along with him.

"Wow, this is amazing, I can't believe it," he cried boisterously. "All this time we both had the same feelings about each other and instead of saying it outright we acted like idiots and had to end up finding out through this whole hiccup expedition."

_Oh my goodness, my hiccups._ "Speaking of which, I think your little scheme actually worked," she smiled happily. "I haven't hiccupped once since…you know I think the last time was on the plane. Congrats Darien, your plan was a complete success…you scared the hiccups right outta me."

"And you doubted me?" he questioned arrogantly puffing up his chest with pride.

"Of course I did," she answered slyly with a light-hearted giggle. "So I guess that means you want your reward, huh?"

"But of course mademoiselle, if you would be so kind," he replied in a mock French accent followed with a slight bow.

Serena playfully smacked him in the chest, "I can't believe you want a reward. I wasn't really serious you know. I would've said or agreed to just about anything considering the circumstances."

Darien raised a questioning eyebrow, "I didn't realize you were that kind of girl Meatball Head."

Her mouth dropped open in shock at his insinuation. "Darien! You know I didn't mean…"

"I'm just kiddin', really," he chuckled as he hugged her lovingly.

"You'd better be buster," she threatened playfully.

"But seriously…I still want my prize. A deal's a deal."

"Alright fine you big meany," she pouted and crossed her arms to emphasize her displeasure. "So what did you want? You want me to clean your house, do your homework, cook you dinner?"

"Please no," he teased, then roared with laughter at the 'drop-dead' glare she threw at him. "Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist."

Se sighed and rolled her eyes at lame humor. "So if you don't want that then what exactly do you want?"

Instantly an impish grin materialized on his lips. Serena was not quite sure what that expression was suppose to mean, but the dangerous sparkle in his eyes made her feel a bit uneasy and excited at the same time.

Darien smoothly slid his strong arms around her petite waist again, pulled her in close, and dipped his head so he could whisper into her ear. "The best reward you could ever give me is your love and a million kisses," he declared with all the love in his heart.

Serena gasped, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Never had she felt so wanted and so loved. The man of her dreams had made her dreams a reality. Now it was time for her to sport a mischievous grin, "Well you already have my love, so…"

In the next second her senses were set ablaze as his lips captured hers in a passionate and hungry kiss. Serena instantly surrendered herself to his hot demanding lips as the world ceased to exist around them.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

End of Chapter 3

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope I made it sappy enough…_**smile**_. Sorry it takes me so long to type these chapters out. Since I do not have a beta I'm revising while I'm typing, plus I only have time to type at night. This was such a fun story to write and I'm so glad everyone stuck it out with me. But…It's NOT over yet, Chapter 4 is on its way. I have to do an epilogue to this story…_**hee hee**_. Thank you again to my friends and family who supported me and my crazy writing. Thank you also to all of the fantastic people who read my stories, and thank you for all the kind and wonderful reviews. I really love making people happy, so if you enjoy please let me know and I'll keep writing. Take care and God Bless!!

V-Chan (aka IanBuddy)

January 2008


	4. Chapter 4

_Author:_ IanBuddy

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I do not now nor ever will own Sailormoon, etc etc… This is done for fun not profit, so on and so forth.

_Description:_ Hey one and all, V-Chan here with Chapter 4. FINALLY…the last chapter. I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story enough to finish it. Thank you :) Remember that this is just a short epilogue. Lots of love to my friends and readers who keep me writing. Hope you like.

**Hiccup Mania **

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

"And then Andrew, Jason, and the others found us. Then we all went back to the airport," Serena finished relating her bizarre story to her girlfriends.

All four girls stared open-mouthed at their meatball headed friend.

"Wow," Amy exclaimed softly, as she was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think 'wow' is the word I would use," Raye put in bitterly, a scowl forming across her forehead.

"I think it's soooo romantic," Mina sighed blissfully while batting her eyelashes.

"I agree with Mina," Lita added with a dreamy sigh as well.

"Really?" Serena squealed merrily.

"Well I don't," Raye interjected. "I mean, I probably would think it was romantic if what you said actually happened."

"I don't understand," Serena questioned, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh com'on Meatball Brains, do you really expect us to believe that crazy story you just told?"

"But that's what happened."

"I doubt that."

Raye's cynicism was starting to make Serena's temper flare. "Look Pyro, I have no reason to make up a story like that, so why don't you just keep your stupid doubts to yourself."

"Whatever Sere, we all know that you have a huge crush on Darien, so instead of admitting the truth you bore us with some ridiculous dream."

"A dream? Alright Miss Know-it-All, then how do you explain my hiccups going away, huh?"

"Who knows, you were probably running as usual and bumped into something. Now that I can believe since you are a total klutz," Raye argued back then stuck her tongue out.

"What! You are so mean Raye," Serena yelled back and stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired priestess. Of course this resulted in a battle of angry tongue sticking outing and verbal insults.

"Really you two, must you always engage in this type of juvenile behavior every time we are in public?" Amy scolded gently at her two friends.

"I hate to say it Sere, but Raye might have a point," Lita interrupted.

Serena instantly ceased her verbal blows to turn shocked unbelieving eyes on her brunette friend. "Lita…"she whimpered.

Lita squirmed uncomfortably in her seat from Serena's piercing heartbroken stare. "I'm sorry Sere, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I just thought that maybe Raye might be right. I mean I loved your story about getting rid of your hiccups, but it did sound a bit too…"

"Romantic," Mina helped.

"Yes romantic…I mean a little too romantic to be real. It's like a story I would read from one of Mina's romance book collections."

"She's right, very very mushy stuff," Mina added her commentary again.

"Thank you Lita, finally someone else who can see through her web of lies," Raye stated proudly.

"What, are you serious? You actually don't believe me Lita?" Serena asked incredulously.

"No no, it's not that I don't believe you…"

"We don't believe you!" Raye blurted haughtily.

"Who asked you anyway," Serena snapped bitterly at Raye.

"Look Sere," Lita interceded to prevent another round of tongue lashing and name calling. "I don't know what I was thinking, of course I believe you. I never meant to doubt your sincerity."

"Wimp," Raye spat then sat back in her chair and crossed her arms with a _**humph**_.

Lita rolled her eyes at Raye's nasty attitude, then reverted her attention back to her meatball-headed friend. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I think what happened to you was really romantic, and I hope maybe one day something like that would happen to me…well not exactly like that…but something close…with a really hot guy, and…"

"What did that Jason guy look like?" Mina interrupted because she was getting tired of Lita's blabbering.

"Good grief Mina, you have such a one-tracked mind. Who cares about Jason," Raye fussed rolling her eyes at her other irritating blonde friend.

"Com'on, I'm curious. If he's as hot as Serena said he was then I want her to hook a girl up…you know what I'm sayin'," Mina giggled then reached over the table and slapped five with Serena.

"You both are airheads," Raye whispered under her breath.

But unfortunately Mina heard her remark and narrowed her gaze on her friend. "You know Sere, I think I have a better idea. Maybe you should hook him up with Raye."

"What?" both Serena and Raye shrieked.

"Trust me this would be perfect. Now sit back and watch me do what I do best…and that's matchmaking."

All four friends rolled their eyes. They knew when Mina got her mind onto setting people up there was no stopping her.

"He's obviously a gorgeous guy. He's educated and has a job, plus he loves to fly…he's perfect for you!" Mina concluded merrily while patting herself on the back.

"Mina, dear," Raye stated as calmly as she could while trying to hold back the urge to reach over and whack her ditzy friend upside her head. "Of course there are a few flaws with your matchmaking scheme. One of the biggest is…I HATE TO FLY! Good grief Mina, you act like you don't even know me you dope."

Mina sighed in frustration, "Fine, excuse me for trying to help. But I still think you definitely need a man."

"And why is that?"

"Well maybe if you had a guy in your life you wouldn't be such a grouch all the time," Mina retorted.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious Mina. Why would I need a guy when I have you and Serena to annoy me to death?"

"Hey," Serena fussed.

"But whatever, we have gotten so far off track with this matchmaking stuff. Let's get back to the issue at hand shall we. I think Serena either fabricated the whole story or severely embellished the truth."

"Hey I resent that statement Raye. I'm not sure what fabrics or emblems have to do with my story, but since it's coming from you I know you're being nasty," Serena argued forcibly.

"Uh Serena, Raye wasn't taking about fabrics she was…"

"You can explain it to her later Amy," Raye cut off her timid friend. "As I was saying the only way to prove this crazy story of hers is to go to the source. I'll ask Darien when he comes in."

"Ask me what?" Darien inquired as he approached the girls' table.

All eyes instantly flew to the sexy newcomer.

"Darien, just the man I wanted to see," Raye remarked with a smug looking adorning her face.

"It's good to see you too Raye," he replied uncertainly. "Hello girls…Meatball Head."

"Hey Darien," the girls sang dreamily, except Serena who continued to stare at him with an unreadable look in her eyes.

He noticed her quiet demeanor and chuckled softly to himself.

"Darien," Raye cooed softly. "We are so glad you're here. Could you assist us with resolving a little…misunderstanding we are having?"

"Sure, how can I be of service?"

"Well Serena told us about her hiccupping incident yesterday and…"

"Yeah," he prompted.

"Honestly we don't believe her."

"You don't believe me Raye, everyone else does," Serena interjected forcefully.

Raye just waved her friend off and brought her attention back to the dark-haired stud looming over her.

"So what exactly did you not believe," he questioned with a slight smirk dancing on his lips as he tried to contain his mirth.

"Everything! Really Darien, the whole story sounded too good to be true."

Serena huffed at Raye's rude remarks, and leaned back in her chair with arms crossed glaring at her friend.

Ignoring the pouty blonde Raye continued. "Serena said that she had tried everything imaginable to get rid of her hiccups…that I could believe. Then after you attacked her by rubbing your body all over hers…yeah she wishes…you proposed a solution to get rid of them by taking her skydiving. Then out of the blue you tried to _kill_ her by pushing her out of the plane without a parachute. But in reality, she did have a chute and she landed safely, quote _'with no thanks to him_' end quote. Blah blah blah…and then here comes the shocker. Because you fell in love with her…_**eyes rolling**_…for who knows what reason, you made out with her in the middle of the field…yeah right."

As Raye concluded her version of the story, Darien couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"What's so funny," a red-face Serena demanded.

"You are Meatball Head," he responded lightly while trying to settle down his laughter.

"Why am I so funny?"

"Because I can't believe you told them that crazy tale."

"What!" Serena screeched as she quickly sprang from her seat.

"I knew it," Raye announced triumphantly. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes girlie, I know you too well."

"Shut up Raye! Darien, what are you talking about? That was exactly how it all happened."

Darien tsked at the emotional blonde, "I don't think so sweetheart. I love how you distort the truth to get a rise out of your friends."

Serena slowly sauntered over to the haughty sexy man with hands on her hips gearing up for a verbal match. "And what exactly did I distort '_Oh Knowledgeable One_'?"

Darien smiled wickedly, "First of all, YOU approached me about solving your little problem. Second, I never attacked you, I just needed some help getting that pink milkshake off of me. And third, I didn't try to kill you…just scare you a little."

"Ok maybe you have a point with the first two issues, but you are so wrong on the third. I think that you tried to kill me. I actually thought I was gonna die," Serena countered stubbornly.

The girls continued to look on in wonder, but Raye was the only one who was thoroughly amused at their little banter.

"Good grief, when are you going to acknowledge the fact that I was _ONLY_ trying to scare you?"

"Yeah to death!"

Darien rolled his eyes at the exasperating girl, "There you go exaggerating the facts again. I go out of my way to help you with your dilemma and you are still pissed off at me. I tried my best, and was successful, but you just won't let that little issue go. Honestly, I thought I already proved to you how sorry I was. You know maybe if you got yourself a decent boyfriend you wouldn't be so hot-headed…Meatball Head," he mouthed her hated name in a soft and seductive manner.

Serena responded by narrowing her eyes and stepping just a hairsbreadth away from his tall stature. Because her back was facing her friends they were unable to see the impish smirk playing on her lips. "You're right, I am a bit of a hot-head. But Darien…what have I told you about calling me Meatball Head, huh?"

"Well if I remember correctly…you wanted me to call you that as often as possible because you love how it sounds coming off my lips," he replied with a sexy grin etched on his face.

All was quiet. The girls couldn't believe that Darien was arrogant enough to make a statement like that to Serena, when everyone knew full well how much she loathed that name. All the girls cringed in anticipation of Serena's inevitable explosion.

A second later, Serena grabbed the front of Darien's shirt and pulled him up against her, "That's right buster, and don't you ever forget it."

Then to everyone's utter surprise and shock, the two well-known adversaries were locked in a passionate kiss. The whole arcade seemed to gasp at this unexpected sight. Some girls actually fainted seeing the most sought after gorgeous guy in town lip-locked with _HER_.

"Hey girls," Andrew approached the stunned group. "What's up? Why do you girls look so…ah man, not again," he grumbled shaking his head at the kissing couple. "For the last time…GET A ROOM!"

The two instantly turned to the source of the loud comment, Serena's face red with embarrassment.

"Jealous Andrew," Darien responded with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Of course I am," Andrew joked merrily. "Some of us single people here are feeling a bit loveless. Right girls?"

All four girls nodded and agreed meekly.

"Well sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I won't let anything stop me from showing my love to the most beautiful girl in the world." And with that he pulled Serena close and lowered his head for another sweet intoxicating kiss, which was interrupted by a…

_**HICCUP**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

End of Hiccup Mania

That's it everyone, I am finished. Thank you sooooo very very much for sticking it out with me. I'm so glad you all liked this story, and to think I almost didn't want to write it. I hope everyone liked this last chapter, I felt like it needed a weird kind of epilogue. I know at one point I went on and on about Jason and Raye, but of course that means that there is a sequel in progress. Actually I'm writing a story on every scout and their General counterpart. So look forward to more stories real soon. Also I am very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, _life_ kinda happened. And don't worry about Rainy Day, I'm finishing that one up as well. Thank you again for reading, and comments and critiques are desired and greatly appreciated (as long as they're nice…hee hee). God Bless!!

V-Chan (aka IanBuddy)

February 2008


End file.
